custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ElishuaJansen
Don't Show= |-| Show Archive 1= |-| Show Archive 2= |-| Show Archive 3= Cold One I'm sorry, but CB, J97, and I have agreed not to allow anyone to use the Cold One outside of Dark Realities and related stories. Our reasoning is as follows. I feel the Cold One is a character who should not really appear in any other sagas beyond the Dark Empire Storyline. It illogical and senseless for him to appear beyond the DR saga. He was designed exclusively and solely for that storyline, and it doesn't make sense in-story for him to appear elsewhere. I'm sorry about this, you can use most of my characters as alternates, I have no problem with that, but the Cold One, and other characters I created in DR, should remain in the Dark Empire Storyline alone. Varkanax ' 12:35, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure! I'm planning on making one also! [[User:BionicleKid|'THE]][[User talk:BionicleKid|''DARK]][[The Dark Side|'SIDE']]: '''WHO WILL WIN?' 21:56, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Cool, do you want me to make a Corrupted promotional poster featuring Dark Niha? P.S. may I add you to my friends list? [[User:BionicleKid|'THE']][[User talk:BionicleKid|''DARK]][[The Dark Side|'SIDE']]: '''WHO WILL WIN?' 00:44, July 17, 2011 (UTC) My Userpage Did you go to source mode and type that in to make the info box? Because I need it the other way so I can see what I type in without having to scour through millions (maybe not millions) of pages to find the fiction template. Just saying. :) Kylma300 11:09, July 17, 2011 (UTC) *faceplam* I always put Template: Fiction. Thanks. Kylma300 11:24, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey, MT, I'm changing my username to Bug911! :0 So yeah. It may take a few weeks, though. :P [[User:1999bug|''One]] [[User talk:1999bug|with]] [[Wrath of the Infinity|the ultimate]] [[Zorga|darkness]] [[Time Saga|is]] [[Ultimatrum|one of madness.]] [[Sharian|One with light]] [[Prima|is a savior.]] 18:21, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to meesa list! Liopleurodon 04:08, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Greetings Due to my inactivity we never met but you seem to have established your self and seem like you may be sticking around for a while so now that Im back i figured I'd introduce my self [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] Yes i've written multiple stories right now I'm working on temporal collapse and I've got another one planned after that, i'll have to read yours though [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] So.... [[User:1999bug|One]] [[User talk:1999bug|with]] [[Wrath of the Infinity|the ultimate]] [[Zorga|darkness]] [[Time Saga|is]] [[Ultimatrum|one of madness.]] [[Sharian|One with light]] [[Prima|is a savior.]] 23:16, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I`m sorry I`m sorry, but I rather don`t want him to. His story is not unfolded enough for anyone to express him as he should be. His life is filled with emotion and evil, and I am the only one knowing what he has been through now. People other than me can`t express him. And no, I`m ''not going to reveal his story for anyone, so not for you also, in case you wanted to ask. And besides, I don`t really like the story idea also, at least not to enter people myself. I just wanted to explain the excact reason I`m not doing it also. Sorry about that Thanks for the tip, i wont put my story in the news anymore. I had seen a couple of people write about a new chapter to their story in the news a while back, before i really knew about the stories thingy, so i just assumed that was the place to write it. Ill use stories from now on. :) --~''Toanicky'' 03:20, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'm glad you like it! I'm considering making a second series once this one is done. The second series will be about some of the same characters and some new characters trying to survive on Spherus Magna.--~''Toanicky'' 15:28, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I AM NOW THEJESTER! I AM NOW TheJester! Screams of ' ' 00:42, August 4, 2011 (UTC)Hey MT I saw your Dark Lord character and I think he's awesome would you like me to put him in the god-like section of my God page? Screams of ' ' 00:48, August 4, 2011 (UTC)I could see that lol, but, no offence, I already created a "god of evil" if you know what I mean, but either way are you saying you would prefer him in the god, with a small g, section or put in god-like, its your choice? Voting Center Thank you very much for voting for my story! Im glad you like it! ~''Toanicky'' 19:37, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Hologram? What hologram? --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 08:17, August 5, 2011 (UTC) RE Trooper: It's actually not a Clone Trooper at all. It's a Republic Commando from the Great War between the Galactic Republic and Sith Empire. The image was taken from the upcoming game Star Wars: The Old Republic. If you search "Republic Trooper" on wookieepedia, this should be one of the images on the article. --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 23:41, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Invitation Care to join our ranks? i used greenscreening and video layering plus effects --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 20:09, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Here you are! Liopleurodonferox 20:24, August 7, 2011 (UTC) New story Hey, M.T, I've started a new story called ''Guardian of the Dead Souls'' , would you be willing to leave some feedback on it? Corruption Any new chapter of ''Corruption'' commming out any time soon? It is looking good so far, and I'd hate to see it abandoned. BTW, have you seen the laters chapter of GTDS? You've started school already? I don't start for atest another week so. Well, I hope you enjoy the chapters, once you have a chance to read them, and I eagerly await more Corruption. By the way, your times-new-roman-signature is sooo last month :p You should get one of those new-fangled-shadow-text-signatures, now they're the latest fad!* *Lame advertisment. I'm glad you like him but a whole-body picture does not exist and I do not want to disrupt his grave-setting. It's been unchanged since last Novemeber. However, if I have time to write a mini chapter about how he died in future then I might make one. Did you read the chapter? [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! 06:54, September 22, 2011 (UTC) MOC Sure, no problem if you give the 75% credit xD The Soulbreaker 09:46, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Chompor=headed Moc Feel free to use the head, Just give me credit. Everbody knows that the bird is the word! 01:58, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Please vote here! [[User:BionicleKid|''Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (Blog|TDS|AAoW) Category:User:BionicleKid 01:28, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Provided this will work, I'll help with it. Can you give me the story details? VarkanaxTalk 15:21,10/8/2011 I would love to help. However, I am a bit pressed for time with BW and ''Rising Shadows. As well as a new series.... So, I have to decline your offer. Sorry. J97Auditore 19:49, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Long time no see! Do you have LU? I'm on right now. 15:13, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Yup, It's my new CP account cause my old one got deleted from inactivity. Join me and Bug here: http://legomessageboards.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Greetings. I happened to be glancing through my old talkpage messages, and lo and behold! I realized I had forgotten to reply to your 'Shhh, it's a secret' message! I apologize. Anyways, I'd be willing to write a few chapters, but nothing major: I have my own storyline to work on. [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 17:15, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I think I might end my spree of inactivity and come back. =) I am also working on an epic MOC for J97's contest (Round 1). [[User:1999bug|''One]] [[User talk:1999bug|with]] [[Wrath of the Infinity|the ultimate]] [[Zorga|darkness]] [[Time Saga|is]] [[Ultimatrum|one of madness.]] [[Sharian|One with light]] [[Prima|is a savior.]] 02:35, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I've noticed a lot of those knew users, too. Life? Fine. You? [[User:1999bug|One]] [[User talk:1999bug|with]] [[Wrath of the Infinity|the ultimate]] [[Zorga|darkness]] [[Time Saga|is]] [[Ultimatrum|one of madness.]] [[Sharian|One with light]] [[Prima|is a savior.]] 20:50, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I'm just trying to help the wiki community. 'Combat' 'Robotic' 'Prototype' '11' 22:21, January 1, 2012 (UTC) New Guardian of the daed Souls chapter! Cola99 02:36, January 5, 2012 (UTC) I have'nt been able to editdue to a bug and school work. I'm currently using another computure. I've been good, thakyou, and I've even got some new mocs. One is based of a lord of the rings demon thing gandalf fights in book 1. Cola99 02:48, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Yes! that's the beast. let's just say I took my kikanolo, gave it red armore and a skakdi head! Cola99 02:53, January 5, 2012 (UTC) I saw you fell for my prank, so here you go. BTW, several new chapters in GTDS! [[User:PepsiCola99|'Pepsi']][[User talk:PepsiCola99|'Cola99']] SAVE THE SODA! Its a good source of diabetes 03:12, January 17, 2012 (UTC) GTDS logo Hey, M.T, I don't know how good you are with photoshopping, but I was wondering if you could get the words Guardian of the Dead Souls written across this image, perhaps across Narcisca's body or something of a sort. I would be grateful if you could! [[User:PepsiCola99|'Pepsi']][[User talk:PepsiCola99|'Cola99']] SAVE THE SODA! Its a good source of diabetes 07:50, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, the banner looks great. And in answer to your question, I have been been filming the second episode of bionicle a-team. Here are some sneak-peek images. [[User:PepsiCola99|'Pepsi']][[User talk:PepsiCola99|'Cola99']] SAVE THE SODA! Its a good source of diabetes 17:22, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Are you ever going to continue Corruption? 17:45, January 22, 2012 (UTC)[[User:PepsiCola99|'Pepsi']][[User talk:PepsiCola99|'Cola99']] SAVE THE SODA! Its a good source of diabetes Primordius Magna Saga Hey, M.T., I noticed that you deleted several of your pages, and I'd like to ask you, do you want to write some stories for the Primordius Magna Saga, as you know it best? In some ways, it is a lot easier than having an alternate universe, for you can make up your own characters, and rules. If you'd like, you could move corruption to the Primordius Magna Saga, and create new backstories for your MOCs, and even use my characters. It's okay if you don't want to, however. I just thought I would offer you this chance, for you are a fairly good writer, and I hate too see so many MOCs go to waste. [[User:PepsiCola99|'Pepsi']][[User talk:PepsiCola99|'Cola99']] SAVE THE SODA! Its a good source of diabetes 03:33, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Alright then, , you are now a writer for the saga. Do you want to make Corruption part of the saga, and have Melunosians and Sobeks be inhabitence of the planet? [[User:PepsiCola99|'Pepsi']][[User talk:PepsiCola99|'Cola99']] SAVE THE SODA! Its a good source of diabetes 01:51, January 26, 2012 (UTC) The Melunosians are here. Two Melunosians have appeared in the latest chapter of GTDS !!! [[User:PepsiCola99|'Pepsi']][[User talk:PepsiCola99|'Cola99']] SAVE THE SODA! Its a good source of diabetes 21:29, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good. Any color is fine. [[User:PepsiCola99|'Pepsi']][[User talk:PepsiCola99|'Cola99']] (Reviews) 00:09, February 18, 2012 (UTC) That was actually quite good. However, I have selected SubAqua to do Bloödvok'k voice. Sorry, man :/ However, I will have future episodes, and other series, and perhaps you could do a voice on one of those. I might do a series called Matoran adventures, and sooner or later, I will need cast members. Perhaps you could do a voice or two then. Oh, by the way, have you seen ma new self MOC Chronom? Could you leave some feedback on him. He was partially inspired by your Ra. [[User:PepsiCola99|'Pepsi']][[User talk:PepsiCola99|'Cola99']] (Reviews) 01:01, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey, M.T, are you still active? GoTDS is about to conclude this weekend. And also a rollback spot will be opening up soon, for Jman is retiring :( Lack of interest, I think. And I know exactly what you mean with very busy. I took advanced English mathematics this semester, and the work more or less takes up all my time. But ye, I think you should go for the spot, assuming we have a vote. Oh yes, I am starting a new story called Of Beings and Beasts , if you're interested. [[User:PepsiCola99|'Me bad']] [[User talk:PepsiCola99|'at Grammar?]] [[User:PepsiCola99/Reviews|'''That's unpossible!]] 01:49, March 24, 2012 (UTC) That's great! It's my spring break too, so now I finally have time to finish GoTDS , and work on From Behind the Mask From Behind the Mask (Formally of Beings and beasts). Hope to see you around [[User:PepsiCola99|'Me bad']] [[User talk:PepsiCola99|'at Grammar?']] [[User:PepsiCola99/Reviews|'That's unpossible!']] 20:57, April 3, 2012 (UTC) It has been a while indeed. Finished school already? I still have until June 15 or so. Anyhow, GotDS is finished, I have celebrated my 1 year anniversary and have been crowned King of Sparta. But I have now read many classic works of literature for school such as To Kill a Mockingbird, and The Odyssey, and many other inspirational books. [[User:PepsiCola99|''Pepsi]][[User talk:PepsiCola99|Cola99]] 03:34, May 19, 2012 (UTC) High school is way better than middle school, take my word for it. As for new stories, have you seen [[From Behind the Mask|''From Behind the Mask]] yet? It's not a battle story, but rather a society conflict. [[User:PepsiCola99|''Pepsi]][[User talk:PepsiCola99|Cola99]] 17:43, May 20, 2012 (UTC) MOC Contest The MOC contest is open, if you are interested. [[User:PepsiCola99|Pepsi]][[User talk:PepsiCola99|Cola99'']] 20:09, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Greetings ElishuaJansen! The Cop-Bots are being shipped out as we speak to Police Forces in need! Does the Spherus Magna Police Force want to order some of these state-of-the-art enforcer machines? I'd be happy to link the two together and supply the police force with plenty of automated backup. What do you think? Ac10dude37 (talk) 14:10, May 28, 2014 (UTC) I know you're alive, but I have no idea if you'll respond.. ..anyway, have you heard about BIONICLE 2015? ;) - Bug 01:00, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Are you wanting your First Female MOC blog deleted?